Almost Failed Birthday Surprise
by TradSterek
Summary: TRAD - Cours O.S sur l'anniversaire de Stiles
Auteur : machtaholic (cinderella81)

Titre : [Almost Failed] Birthday Surprise

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Traductice : TradSterek.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartient au créateur de Teen Wolf et l'histoire a l'auteur. Je ne fais que la traduire !

* * *

[Almost Failed] Birthday Surprise

Derek frotte son front pour la troisième fois. Il avait pensé qu'une surprise-partie serait une bonne idée. Après avoir passé le mois à planifier, avec le reste de la meute, tout le monde avait prévu quand et comment ils pourraient l'aider. Derek avait juste oublié une chose. Son mari était un Stiles Stilinski-Hale. La personne à qui on avait le plus de mal à cacher un secret.

Stiles avait fait des allusions, au début vague et c'est devenu de plus en plus évident au fils de la journée. Derek essaya d'appeler tout le monde de la meute, leur rappelant à tous quel jour ont été et était de plus en plus agité. Il s'était débrouillé pour que Stiles parte de la maison avec lui, mais maintenant…

-Stiles, jute sort de la voiture. Dit Derek aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

-Nope, répondit Stiles en insistant sur le « p ». Je suis fâché contre toi.

-Stiles, tu peux être fâché contre moi tant que tu voudras, tu peux refuser de couché avec moi cette nuit, mais s'il te plaît sort de cette fichue voiture.

Stiles souffle en soupirant. Bien. Dit-il. Mais pas de sexe cette nuit.

Derek a ravalé un sourire pendant qu'il suivit Stiles à l'intérieur du restaurant allant vers le fond. La porte de la salle privée s'ouvre et tout le monde hurla « Surprise »

-Je suis un idiot, murmure Stiles.

-Tu l'es, mais c'est bon. Dit Allison en donnant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu es en bonne compagnie. Elle a envoyé un clin d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Scott et Kira, qui lui ont tous deux tiré la langue.

-I boire, Boyd a fait le dîner pour tout le monde et Erica a cuit le gâteau. Dit Isaac de sa place entre eux deux.

-Il y a des cadeaux sur la table et Jackson a créé une très jolie musique pour que nous puissions dansez un peu. Dit Lydia.

-Je vais avoir besoin de quelque verre avant de danser. Réplique Stiles.

-Voilà. Dit Derek, mettant un verre dans les mains de Stiles. Joyeuse anniversaire.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu avais oublié, dit doucement Stiles. Il regarde autour de lui et sourit à la meute. Scott, Allison et Kira dansaient ensemble. Boyd et Erica forçaient Isaac à boire un autre verre. Jackson et Lydia jugèrent clairement le travail effectué pour emballer les cadeaux. Malia vole un peu le glaçage du gâteau, Liam et Mason chante (mal) tout le long de la musique.

-Nous ne pouvions pas oublier. Dit Derek, donnant un baiser sur la joue de Stiles. Mais tu sais combien il a été dur de garder le secret ?

-J'aime tout savoir, marmonne Stiles en sirotant son verre.

-Tu fais, murmure Derek, ce qui a été le plus dur dans le plan. Ton père et Mélissa vont apparaître plus tard, une fois qu'ils auront terminé le travail.

-Super, dit Stiles, se blottissant encontre contre Derek. Au fait, j'ai menti.

-Sur quoi ? Demande Derek.

-Sur le pas de sexe, Stiles continue. Tu vas totalement avoir du sexe ce soir.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Bon, je n'ai eu aucun avis sur la trad d'avant. Je suppose que ce n'était pas aussi horrible vue que des personnes ont mis cette trad en favori et la suive ! Je les remercie d'ailleurs. Comme promis, voici une nouvelle. Tout aussi courte. Je travaille sur un plus gros projet de 3.000 mot mais sa prend beaucoup plus de temps que des petites histoires comme celle-là bien sûr. J'ai eu l'accord pour la traduire et la posté. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à finir de la traduire. Je vais alterner entre une grosse traduction et des petites histoires à traduire. Pour ne pas travailler que sur la même. Et j'avoue avoir traduit 10 à 15 pourcent de la grosse histoire. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas lancé dans une fanfiction…. Quoi que sa pourrait être un bon chalenge.


End file.
